


lunch break

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [36]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Office Romance, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: Harry Potter AU? Maybe? Pretty please, your work is so awesome and gives me life





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this probably isn’t what you wanted but its the only HP AU I could think of

Shaking his enchanted pen lightly to get the ink flowing again, Shiro wonders for probably the millionth time why they can’t just use regular ballpoint pens. Just because they’re wizards and witches doesn’t mean they can’t use good old fashioned pens. Why reinvent the wheel?

 

Shiro's thankful that at least here in America they’ve embraced more of the modern world than their British counterparts. Shiro still has nightmares thanks to his short trip to London a year ago. Months later and he _still_ wakes up gasping at the nightmare that he's come to work and Allura has declared they’ll be shifting to quills and parchment. It’s not often but it happens. He’s got a high pressure job. Work related nightmares are a thing. He’d rather have nightmares about paperwork instead of the different cases they work on. Catching witches gone dark side is so much more complicated than regular police work and just about three times as gruesome.

 

A boot taps against his own under the table. Pen tip against paper, Shiro glances across the two joined desks, straight into Keith’s concerned face. “You okay?”

 

Shiro blinks, nods, and finishes his signature before dropping the pile of paperwork into the outbox. A faint silvery glow surrounds the papers as they float up and out the room, leaving behind a smoke-like trail.

 

Keith’s boot presses a little hard against his ankle, insistent on an answer. His chair creaks as Shiro leans back in his seat, “Just tired.” 

 

Lord his head hurts. Then again that might be a side effect of the whack on the head he received last night while taking down the actual cult who worshiped Voldemort and were trying to make horcruxes to achieve immortality. His fingers go back to check the bump and winces. Yep. Still there and still sore.

 

 _‘Feels smaller than last night though…’_ Shiro thinks, fingers carefully touching the edges.

 

“Does it still hurt?” Keith asks, boot sliding back as he gets to his feet.

 

“Only when I touch it.” He’s lucky he didn’t get concussed. Though you’d think he would, given that he had an entire bookshelf of heavy tomes fall straight on his head. “Guess I’m more hard headed than I thought.” Shiro jokes.

 

Snorting, Keith moves to stand behind him. His fingers gently card through his hair. If he was a cat, this is the point Shiro would start purring. “I could have told you that. Does it hurt here?”

 

Fingertips press at the edges of the bump. It aches more than it hurts and Shiro says so. Keith’s fingertips remain in place, “Hang on. Let me try something.”

 

Obediently sitting still, Shiro wonders what Keith’s planning. The fingertips drag away, replaced by the smooth tip of Keith’s wand. He whispers a spell, dragging the tip around the bump before pulling away. It’s like a thread unraveling. The knot of his headache falls to pieces, neatly being twirled around a spool and placed on a shelf. Shiro raises a hand up to his head, pleasant shock written over his face as he turns around to face Keith.

 

His gaze lands on the dark red circular mass hovering an inch away from Keith's wand. Keith’s frowning at with deep concentration. “Is that my headache?” Shiro asks.

 

Keith nods, frowning harder as he moves his wand in a careful but complex pattern that caused the writhing mass to start contracting. Shiro watches in amazement as the four-inch mass shrinks, shrinks, and shrinks until it’s as big as a marble. If marbles came in a deep maroon color. At that point, Keith slips his hand underneath the mass and lets the magic drop.

 

His headache turned into a shiny, glass marble drops into Keith’s palm, who immediately holds it out for Shiro to take. Accepting the dark red mass, Shiro marvels at the magic before beaming up at Keith, “When’d you learn how to do that?”

 

“Asked Coran to teach me,” Keith’s smile is tinted with pride thanks to Shiro’s obvious admiration. “Figured I should at least learn some basic stuff given how often we all get hurt in the field. Though this one would be useful ‘cause I know how often you get headaches.”

 

Placing the marble on his desk, Shiro turns his chair around all the way (God bless the 360 degree turning capabilities on these things) and puts his hands on Keith’s hips with a grin. “You learned that just for me?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, tucking his wand away before placing his hands on Shiro’s shoulders. “Don’t get a swelled head again.”

 

“But you learned that just for me,” Shiro teases, enjoying the sight of Keith’s ears turning red. “I should thank you for helping me out.”

 

And just like that, all of Keith’s attention is locked on him. The intensity of his gaze dries Shiro’s mouth out immediately. He glances around at the empty office before checking the clock. “The others probably won’t be back for another 30 minutes.”

 

“Think we can manage?” Shiro raises a challenging eyebrow.

 

Keith’s answer is grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him into a searing kiss. “Gonna hafta.” Keith moans, fingers already working to pull Shiro’s pants open even as he uses his body to push Shiro back on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> look ive got THE WORST time imagining american characters in the british world of HP kay? like my brain just. 404′s. it CANT do it. so. /hand waving at fic/


End file.
